


Fitter Happier

by 7Threes



Series: Jigsaw Falling Into Place [10]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akechi-Centric, Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Major canon divergence, Mental Health Issues, One-Sided Attraction, Slow Burn, Songfic, Time-Loop AU, Trippy, Wack shtuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 21:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Threes/pseuds/7Threes
Summary: Part 10 out of many to a series attributed under the name “Jigsaw Falling Into Place”, not to be confused with the work that will occur later on. Check the collection description for more details on the series as a whole.Akira is from Inaba AU, Time-Loop AU, Major Canon Divergence. Updates to the series biweekly.Akechi frets in his mind over nothing blown up to be something even more than it is.





	Fitter Happier

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!
> 
> Still wack as hell. Also,
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_ Goro Akechi _

 

He arrived at Leblanc unannounced, but he had  _ hoped  _ that Akira was free. However, when Boss gave him a shrug and shook his head, it made the detective worry.

 

“The kid’s up there with his friend, the loud one.”

 

_ Ryuji…  _ Akechi thought, and wouldn’t admit he felt jealousy in his chest.

 

He remained composed, though, and swiftly walked to the base of the stairs when he heard two hushed voices.

 

_ “Do you not like it when I touch you there?” _

 

They shuffled in the bed.

 

_ “N-no… It just surprised me, that’s all. Keep going.” _

 

The sounds of flesh sliding along flesh were muffled by the thin wood walls, but not loud enough to leak into the cafe.

 

_ “A-ah, hah…” _

 

_ “Does it hurt?” _

 

_ “K-kind of.” _

 

_ “Just tell me when it’s too much.” _

 

More sliding, unintelligible whispers in Ryuji’s voice, heavy breathing from Akira.

 

Akechi knew that he was prying, but he couldn’t help the sick curiosity that overwhelmed the base of his stomach or the burning envy that buzzed between his ears. He shouldn’t’ve felt like that, but he did - while the disgusting image of Tremulant made way into his mind.

 

_ “...sensation is my damnation, the fascination a contagion that plagues my crust. I am recognition, the very rendition. I teach sickness upon conditions, I am the thirst of all addictions, the awareness of conditions, the sense of vibrations - I hoard all these visions in the sink of my tongue, the exhale of my lung - the sensations are my domination…” _

 

He shook his head, tried to stave off the static. His brain felt like it was pressured by thick liquid from the insides of his cranial cavity, the transient plight before him amplified into an episode. 

 

Disconnect.

  
  


Vivisect.

  
  
  


Inspect.

 

Disconnect his body from reality, mind from matter - exoskeletal junction at the railroad delayed - define not his breath, his state; remained between, as gray things are, lacking red, blue, green on the screen. 

 

Vivisect his senses from flesh, and into the world they become one with; as chemical decomposition is, he was pulled apart. While he still breathed, the world ripped through skin and muscle and bone to find the heart that he hid in a bottle.

 

Inspect the pigment of it all - doesn’t the rainbow within along the sterling-clear blackened ice shore inspire? Like rivulets of videotapes, of videotapes - rolls of film like the seven minutes predormital. Pull out what was worthwhile, but there’s nothing, nothing. Make anything worth something, something. Smokes through the boards, the tapes have been tarnished - by the wet damage of tears, the wet damage of blood.

  
  


Disconnect, Vivisect, Inspect.

  
  


Unto his mind, it diseased. Repeated, over, over, over, and over, and over, never under but over. Antiquated terms, cliche but relevant - sage advice turned into ash and dust. He didn’t want to follow it, he convinced himself that he was different somehow, that he was over the wisdom of those who had encountered the same ills.

 

_ Fitter.  _

 

_ Happier.  _

 

_ More productive. _

 

_ Comfortable.  _

 

_ Not drinking too much.  _

 

_ Regular exercise at the gym, three days a week.  _

 

_ Getting on better with your associate employee contemporaries. _

 

_ At ease.  _

 

_ Eating well, no more microwave dinners and saturated fats. _

 

_ A patient, better driver. _

 

_ A safer car, baby smiling in the back seat.  _

 

_ Sleeping better, no bad dreams.  _

 

_ No paranoia.  _

 

_ Careful to all animals, never washing spiders down the plughole.  _

 

_ Keep in contact with old friends, enjoy a drink now and then.  _

 

_ Will frequently check credit at moral bank, hole in wall.  _

 

_ Favors for favors, fond but not in love.  _

 

_ Charity standing orders on Sundays, ring-road supermarket.  _

 

_ No killing moths or putting boiling water on the ants.  _

 

_ Car wash, also on Sundays.  _

 

_ No longer afraid of the dark or midday shadows, nothing so ridiculously teenage and desperate;  _

 

_ nothing so childish.  _

 

_ At a better pace, slower and more calculated.  _

 

_ No chance of escape.  _

 

_ Now self-employed.  _

 

_ Concerned, but powerless.  _

 

_ An empowered member of society, pragmatism not idealism.  _

 

_ Will not cry in public.  _

 

_ Less chance of illness.  _

 

_ Tires that grip in the wet, shot of baby in backseat.  _

 

_ A good memory.  _

 

_ Still cries at a good film.  _

 

_ Still kisses with saliva.  _

 

_ No longer empty and frantic.  _

 

_ Like a cat.  _

 

_ Tied to a stick.  _

 

_ That’s driven into.  _

 

_ Frozen winter shit, the ability to laugh at weakness.  _

 

_ Calm.  _

 

_ Fitter.  _

 

_ Healthier and more productive.  _

 

_ A pig.  _

 

_ In a cage.  _

 

_ On antibiotics. _

  
  
  


_ He clenched his fists, and left the cafe. _

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for next chapter from the POV of the boys ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
